


unlived

by saamraagini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Fix It Fic, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saamraagini/pseuds/saamraagini
Summary: in which the world rights itself.





	unlived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forestpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestpenguin/gifts).



i.

Bhalla stares down at a kneeling Kattappa, eyes narrowed in hatred. Sivagami breaks the brittle silence with characteristic sharpness, “Kattappa! Amarendra Baahubali must die. For the sake of this kingdom, for the sake of justice.” Kattappa thinks he hears – or perhaps imagines – doubt in Sivagami’s voice. “Will you do what the royal throne asks of you, or is this blood to stain my hands?”

“This blood shall not be on my hands, Queen Mother.” His voice betrays the slightest tremor; the weight of a thousand years of servitude slumbers beneath this heart. He looks up, all bloodshot eyes and sadness and anger, and all he sees before him are strangers, a world once so firm, so solid, in pieces before him. He spares Sivagami an imploring look, a moment of farewell, before he stalks out of the throne room that has been his ancestral dharma, etched in his bones since he came into being.

He reaches Amarendra's hut only a little bloodied. 

ii.

Amarendra cannot stop the thoughts racing in his head like mad horses. He leans against the cool walls of the hut, head a little bowed, brows knitted in worry, hands clasped tightly together. The midwives refuse to let him into the hut and sit by Devasena, and _hearing_ her in pain, unable to do anything to help her feels like his worst nightmare come alive to haunt him. He tries to ignore the gnawing questions of what could go wrong, and tries to imagine the future. The absence of his mother tears at his heart. He imagines the child: healthy, shielded from anger and bitterness, from injustice, _happy_.

Relief floods over him when he glimpses the shrouded figure riding toward their home. The rider’s fervour might have been cause for alarm had he not recognised Kattappa’s riding stance the moment he set eyes on him. Amarendra waits for his mama, breathing a little easier.

Mahendra Baahubali’s first cry rips through the almost silent night just as Kattappa finishes recounting what happened at the palace; the sword that now hangs over Baahu’s head, over all their heads, seems to make the air grow cold around them.

iii.

Devasena feels hot fury curl sickeningly in her belly as she cradles her little son in her arms, listening to every word spoken by Kattappa. “We must flee, my Queen.”

She looks up to meet her husband’s gaze. His eyes, always brimming of softness and warmth, are watching her carefully. Devasena wonders if he’s searching for a flicker of fear, of hope, of certainty, something to affirm the gravity of the choice he must make. _The family or the kingdom?_

Mahendra yawns, and for a moment, all three of them watch him. Silence seems to settle on them peacefully like soft snow. He returns their gaze, all curiosity and wide-eyed wonder, and gurgles as if in response to Kattappa’s account. Devasena feels warmth flare within her: love, hope for the future, resolve.

She looks up to see Kattappa and Amarendra still watching Mahendra, completely mesmerised by the squalling baby. It’s so absurdly comical in that moment, she can’t help smiling. She shakes her head, making the two men look up. “We cannot spend our lives running away from Bhallaladeva’s forces. What of those we leave behind? We cannot leave the people of Mahishmathi at the mercy of a cruel tyrant.” She draws herself taller. “And our son shall not spend his first moments in this world in fear.” Amarendra nods at her with a quiet smile, almost as if in affirmation. He expects nothing less of her. Kattappa and Amarendra catch each other’s eye and grin, albeit a little grimly; Devasena feels the atmosphere thicken with the anticipation of battle. _We shall sit idly by no more_.

Devasena suddenly turns to Kattappa, feigning anger. “Kattappa, you are late to the birth of my son. You took an oath to be the first to hold him.” She laughs as Kattappa arranges his face into a suitably contrite form, before hesitantly reaching for Mahendra; she hands him over with a wide smile. Amarendra takes his place beside her, an arm wound carefully around her shoulder. She gratefully leans into his warmth, letting the energy of the night seep out of her a little. There will be time enough. They watch, curled in each other’s embrace, as Kattappa, eyes glistening with tears, reverentially places Mahendra Baahubali’s foot on his head. Just as he had promised.

iv.

Chandrayani, the princess of Mahishmathi, daughter of Devasena and Amarendra Baahubali, screams in glee as she chases the lithe cat around the flowering palace garden. Mahendra, perpetually perched upon some tree or the other, is busy trying to reach the biggest, juiciest mango of the tree.

The rightful king and queen rule over the peaceful kingdom of Mahishmathi, and Senapati Kattappa runs a tight ship, spending his afternoons teaching the prince and princess their weapons. The Queen-Mother has come home at last.

All is well, at long last, in Mahishmathi.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to do a new thing. I had it all planned out in my head, except these people never do what you want them to do, so this took a very different form.   
> I hope you like the fic!


End file.
